


Federal Agents Playing Poker (#203 Poker)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [218]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Painting, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentary on populous art through pastiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Federal Agents Playing Poker (#203 Poker)

Don looked over his shoulder. “Sure you don’t want in on this?” He asked Ian before dealing the cards.

“Yeah. I’ve only got two weeks left and this is the best idea I’ve got.” Ian replied as he filled his sketch pad with small studies.

Nikki chuckled. “Federal Agents Playing Poker. Little kitsch don’t you think?”

“Nope. Commentary on populous art through pastiche.”

“And your painting teacher is going to by that?” David asked while examining his hand.

“It’s either that or Mathematician in the Nude with Chalk and Notebook and I can’t get Charlie to hold still that long.”


End file.
